EP 0 750 318 describes a fuel rod spacer grid comprising two superimposed sets of interlaced straps defining a lattice of cells for receiving fuel rods and inserts of the above-mentioned type, comprising end portions connected to the straps and leaf springs extending between the end portions with being separated by intermediate gaps.